i'd serve you the world on a silver platter (if it was mine to give)
by The People Speak
Summary: "'We love each other and we protect each other. Whether that means protecting Piper because she's attracted to two genders, or protecting Leo because he's grieving his mom, it's the same thing because we're a family. When one of us is down, we pick each other up and we get better,' Annabeth explained." One-sided Jeyna, Jasper, with side Percabeth/Frazel. bi!Piper. Modern AU


**i'd serve you the world on a silver platter (if it was mine to give)**

* * *

When Reyna was five years old, Hylla dropped her off in the kindergarten classroom with her snack, a smile and a brief wave. Naturally, Reyna was on edge. She was a young child in a strange environment, and it was very normal for her to feel unsure. The teacher appeared nice enough, but Reyna was small and had heard enough screaming from adults to last a lifetime.

She'd unhappily parked herself on a corner of the carpet and proceeded to stare at a spot of old tape for quite a while. She scowled, quite fiercely for a five year old, at any one who approached her. Reyna's hands curled in the hem of her new dress and she eventually resorted to watching the strange people around her.

They were all her size and they were loud. Little children ran screaming around the classroom while the teacher and her assistant tried to placate them. Toys were flying and kids were crying and Reyna hated kindergarten. She managed to steal a couple of crayons from a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The girl had started crying, but Reyna simply ignored her and went back to her spot on the carpet.

She coloured quietly for a while, finally occupied with something other than frowning, but it didn't last long. A shadow was cast over her paper and Reyna looked up, intent on telling the person to move. It was a classmate with blonde hair and bright, innocent blue eyes. He had a scar on his lip and he was staring at Reyna's drawing upside-down like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, pulling the picture closer to her and gathering the crayons into her fist.

He blinked at her. "Oh sorry," he replied shyly. "I was just wondering if I could borrow your green crayon?" He pointed to the unused green crayon mixed in with the assortment of colours that Reyna held. "I asked Gwen," he gestured to the blonde that Reyna had robbed, "but she said you took the green one."

Reyna just stared at this boy. He was strange. "Here," she huffed, offering him the offending item. "Take it."

He plucked it out of her grasp and grinned. "Thanks! I'm Jason," he said, almost as an afterthought.

"Reyna," she replied stiffly. Reyna turned away from the blonde boy and went back to colouring her picture. Jason's shadow disappeared and her shoulders relaxed. She almost didn't notice when he sat down next to her and started colouring his own picture.

She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Jason looked at her, bewildered as to the hostility. "I'm colouring?" he replied meekly.

"Colour somewhere else," she instructed, looking away hotly.

"But you're my friend and I want to colour here!" Jason insisted.

Reyna scowled. She didn't want any friends. Then again, she remembered Kinzie, one of Hylla's friends. They had met in kindergarten. She snuck another glance at Jason. Maybe he would turn out like Kinzie. Reyna liked Kinzie. "Alright fine, but stay out of my way," she said finally.

Jason just shrugged and went back to scribbling the green crayon over the pine tree in his picture.

* * *

The next day Jason sat next to Reyna at Show and Tell, and she didn't scowl. The day after that Jason shared his cookie with her and she actually smiled. The next day, Reyna actually called Jason her friend when talking to the teacher. Each day that something good happened, Hylla would smile at Reyna and the younger of the sisters would always think that perhaps she didn't quite understand everything in Hylla's knowing grin.

* * *

By the time third grade rolled around, Jason and Reyna were the best of friends. They did everything together and practically lived at each other's houses. In grades one and two, people had teased them for being best friends, but neither child cared much. They were friends and that was the important part.

One Wednesday, Jason went to go play with Dakota on the swing set while Reyna and Gwen, who was long over the crayon incident, played on the monkey bars. Reyna was strong for her age and liked sitting on top of the monkey bars. As she was pulling herself up to the top, she caught a glimpse of Jason jumping off the swings. He landed on his side and he didn't get up and Reyna was suddenly very scared.

She dropped from the bars and raced to his side. Dakota was already there, panicking, but Reyna just shoved him aside. Jason was shaking and Reyna rolled him onto his back, expecting the worst. Instead she got a laughing Jason who teased her about being such a worry-wart. She helped him up and then immediately shoved him into the swing for being such a loser.

When Reyna was recounting the day later to Hylla, her sister asked how scared Reyna would have been if Jason hadn't been okay. Reyna admitted that it was probably the most scared she'd felt in a long time. Hylla then asked if she would feel the same fear if it had been Gwen or Dakota hurt and Reyna said no.

Reyna thought about her answer. It was true; Jason being hurt was much scarier than Gwen being hurt. "Hey Hylla, am I weird for feeling that way about Jason?"

Hylla laughed. "Of course not Rey, he's your best friend. It's perfectly normal to be worried about him when he does stupid stuff."

Reyna nodded. Best friends. That made sense. She was friends with Gwen, but she was best friends with Jason. It was logical that Reyna would feel more strongly towards her best friend. Reyna had convinced herself almost fully then that the fluttery feeling in her chest when she'd seen him fall was just worry and absolutely nothing else.

* * *

By grade seven, Reyna had learned that it wasn't worry. She had a, as much as she hated to admit it, crush on her best friend and it wasn't going away. He had become very cute as the years went by, and Reyna knew that other girls in their school thought the same about him. He was tall, taller than her now, and still as loyal and polite as ever.

Annabeth liked to tease Reyna about it whenever Jason wasn't around, but the brunette would always just pull a sour face and change the subject. Annabeth wasn't one to let it go so easily. Since meeting Annabeth and Percy in sixth grade, Reyna had gained two more close friends. At the moment, Annabeth was trying to convince Reyna to ask Jason to the dance.

"Annabeth, I don't even want to go to the dance," Reyna reminded. "Jason is free to go with whoever he chooses and I'll be at home finishing my science project."

"Oh come on Reyna! You guys have been best friends for so long! Isn't it time to take the next step?" Annabeth begged, blonde curls bouncing as she pleaded.

"Maybe next year," Reyna replied stiffly, closing her locker and walking away.

* * *

In eighth grade Reyna realized that she wasn't alone. Jason Grace, aforementioned best friend, had a crush on her too! Reyna wasn't one of the girls to instantly rush up to her best friend and declare her undying love for him, since she wasn't even sure it was love. Plus, there was their friendship to consider. Reyna had weighed the pros and cons and had decided that the outcome of a relationship could be too nasty to risk entering one with Jason.

As much as she liked him, she wanted to stay friends because she liked him this way. Not knowing what he would be like as a boyfriend was kind of a big deal and if it meant that he wasn't going to be the Jason that she knew, then Reyna didn't want any part of it. She treated him the same as always and awkwardly avoided his eighth grade flirting attempts.

When it came time for the annual dance, Annabeth had lowered a heavy glare at Reyna, to which she had simply shook her head. The group of four-Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Reyna-had congregated at Reyna's locker one afternoon after school. Percy had looked suspiciously between Reyna and Jason before dragging Annabeth away with a big smile and a less-than-subtle wink to Jason.

Reyna's heart sunk. She liked Jason a lot, but she didn't want to date him. At least, she thought that she didn't want to date him and through the years, Reyna had learned to trust her gut. As Jason opened his mouth to ask the million-dollar question, Reyna brought a hand up and prevented him from uttering a word.

"I like someone else," she lied. It felt fake and papery as it slipped out and a sense of panic washed over her. She waited for Jason to laugh, call her out and finish his question, but he bought it.

His excitement deflated and he stepped slightly away from Reyna. He forced on a cheery smile, but Reyna could see that his heart wasn't in it. "Aren't you going to tell me the lucky guy's name Rey?" he asked.

Reyna's gaze flickered across the hallways, searching for a way out. It had to be believable. Her eyes locked on Percy and Annabeth who were trying to spy on the pair from the end of the hallway. Jason followed her gaze.

"Percy?" he asked, surprised. He sounded a little wounded and Reyna realized that Jason and Percy were close friends, but they were both teenaged boys so naturally they always tried to be better than one another. "I was going to suggest you ask your guy to the dance, but if it's Percy, he's going with Annabeth."

"I know," Reyna replied hollowly. She had avoided accepting a date from a boy she actually liked on the grounds of protecting their friendship, only to convince said boy that she liked one of his other friends. She felt awful and the kicked puppy look on Jason's face wasn't helping at all. As unfortunate as it was, thankfully the lie was believable.

Jason didn't ask her to the dance and instead made a hasty excuse that was as much of a lie as Reyna's was. She made no move to stop him as her best friend, and crush, practically ran away from her. Even though she'd turned him down to protect her friendship, Reyna wondered if she'd ruined it anyways.

* * *

Jason got over her. It stung Reyna to think about, but by the time they hit high school, Jason was back to normal. He had gotten over his crush on Reyna and gone back to treating her like his best friend. It should have all been fine and dandy, but Reyna admitted to herself that she wasn't over Jason and to see him smiling at other girls sometimes sent a pang searing through her stomach.

High school was different. Their group of four stayed close, but they also drifted in different directions. Jason joined the football team, Annabeth joined the debate team and focused on school, Percy joined the swim team, and Reyna joined student government. Despite different interests, the first year of high school felt much like the last year of middle school.

The one big change was that Percy and Annabeth started dating. They made it official and both Jason and Reyna were thrilled for them. To Jason it was simply that two of his close friends had finally come to terms with their feeling and got together. For Reyna it was more complicated since she looked at Percy and Annabeth and could almost see Jason and herself. It was bittersweet, but she forced herself to be happy for her friends.

* * *

By sophomore year, Reyna still wasn't over Jason. He appeared to be well over her, and Reyna knew that if Percy and Annabeth were working out, there was a chance that she and Jason could have a similar thing. She had just convinced herself that she should talk to Jason about it and see if she could reignite some feelings when their homeroom door banged open and Reyna's worst nightmare walked in.

Piper McLean was unlike anyone Reyna had ever met before. She was Native American and her perfect skin glowed copper in the school's poor light. She didn't have the princess-like hair that Annabeth had, and instead it was choppy and braided randomly, but she looked just as striking. Piper's eyes were startling; they were a stunning combination of every colour and they were constantly changing. Piper was lithe, but small. She came up to Reyna's chin on a good day, which was almost normal, considering Reyna was pretty tall.

The most amazing part about her was that she didn't care. She didn't wear any make-up besides a tiny swipe of mascara on her eyelashes and she wore no designer clothes. Her jeans were ripped and often her jacket would have a paint stain on it, but she still looked like a million bucks. Everyone wanted to hate Piper because she seemed so perfect, but she was one of the nicest people that Reyna had ever met.

That first day in homeroom, Piper had sat to Reyna's left, just in front of Jason. She had turned and given them both brilliant smiles. She had introduced herself and Reyna could only stare at her, dumbfounded. Jason had only done slightly better, managing to introduce both of them and welcome her to the school.

Reyna would never forget the spark that she saw glint in Jason's eyes when he met Piper. She was never a believer in love at first sight, but with Jason it almost seemed like it could be true. It felt like someone had force fed her something incredibly bitter. Reyna practically choked on her own feelings and smiled at the new girl.

Piper had smiled through the entirety of the first conversation and Reyna wanted, through her whole body, to hate her. Piper flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled. Maybe, Reyna mused, her laugh would be so horrible that Jason would fall out of love with her as quickly as he fell in.

She was obviously wrong since when Jason stood up from his desk, tripped and almost fell on his face, Piper burst into a peal of laughter. Her laugh was deeper than most girls and a touch throaty, but it was still pleasant to listen to and it only made Jason smile more. Reyna sunk further into her chair, smile plastered on her face, and felt her heart sink into her stomach.

* * *

Sophomore year was relatively easy to predict after that. Piper was instantly accepted into their group of friends and she brought along crazed grease monkey Leo Valdez. Leo brought some laughs and between him and Piper, Reyna couldn't really remember the last time she had so much fun.

She could still feel the weight of her feelings pressing on her chest, but it was constant and she'd grown used to it. She and Piper were friends and Reyna was proud of herself. Despite Piper's near-perfection, Reyna was startled by the fact that she never seemed to be able to pick up that Jason was hopelessly in love with her. Jason was just as oblivious, but Reyna knew him to be, so it was more understandable.

Reyna was out shopping with Annabeth and Piper one day in June since the blonde had insisted that she needed a new bathing suit. When they got to the store, Annabeth and Reyna spent most of their time in the plush changeroom chairs watching Piper model suit after suit. They laughed and joked and Reyna felt pretty good.

Piper came out wearing a scandalous white bikini and struck a ridiculous pose. Reyna snickered behind her hand and Piper laughed. Annabeth fanned herself and gave Piper a seductive look.

"I'd go gay for you in a heartbeat," she remarked sarcastically.

Piper grinned. "Well honey, you already know I'm gay for you!" she replied brightly.

Reyna's phone slipped from her fingers into her lap. She stared between Piper and Annabeth, shocked. Annabeth had obviously been joking, but Piper sounded pretty serious. Reyna had pegged Piper as completely heterosexual, but the girl was grinning and flirting jokingly with Annabeth and suddenly Reyna could barely see straight.

Her mind was racing and she seemed to internally reassess every action Piper had taken. Reyna's mind flashed to a party that Gwen had thrown that they'd gone to. Piper had complimented Gwen a lot on the house and on her dress and at first Reyna thought Piper was being friendly, but now she wasn't so sure. It freaked her out a little further that Annabeth didn't even react to Piper's comment.

"That would be crushing for him, you'd better not," Annabeth advised, tone light.

Reyna's gaze flickered between her two friends like a tennis match. She assumed that the 'him' Annabeth brought up was Jason and she felt a sharp prickle of anger. She was furious at Piper for leading Jason on and furious at herself for not seeing it sooner. The weight in her stomach made her feel almost sick, but she just watched her friend, in slight disbelief.

* * *

Reyna didn't get the chance to talk to Piper on the shopping trip, since she didn't want to bring it up in front of Annabeth. Instead, she cornered Piper in the cafeteria the next day after school. It was almost empty, but Piper was sitting and pouring over a chemistry notebook. Reyna slid into the seat across from her and coughed.

Piper looked up and smiled brilliantly. "Hey Reyna, what can I do for you?"

Reyna took a deep breath. "Piper, I'm going to be very blunt, possibly offensive, and very honest. Are you a lesbian?"

Piper blanched. Then she shook her head rapidly and Reyna felt the breath she'd be holding hiss out. "No, no, no! I am definitely not a lesbian," Piper assured.

Reyna's breathing almost returned to normal, but the gears in her head were still spinning wildly. She studied Piper and noticed that the girl looked like she had swallowed something incredibly sour. "Can I ask?" Reyna inquired, suddenly a lot more concerned for Piper.

The California native took in a shaky breath and rubbed her hands on her face. "This wasn't really how I planned on telling anybody and you certainly weren't the first person I predicted that I'd be discussing my sexuality with." Reyna gave Piper a hard look and the other girl caved. "I'm not a lesbian, but I'm not exactly straight either."

"You're bisexual?" Reyna asked, the term feeling foreign.

Piper nodded. "It's a label I've chosen to use for the last two years." She dug into her purse and dropped her key ring on the table. There was a blatantly obvious sign displayed: a rainbow keychain. "I hope I'm not offending you or anything," Piper continued, suddenly looking more nervous.

Reyna breathed out in relief. "You haven't offended me at all," she promised. "I was just worried for him," she continued.

"Him?" Piper asked, brow furrowing. "You're worried about Percy too? Annabeth and I were just joking yesterday and she doesn't even know," Piper murmured.

Reyna's expression flattened. "Not Percy," she assured Piper. "Jason," Reyna corrected.

Piper laughed. "I have no clue why Jason would care unless he's homophobic," she said between giggles. "

Reyna shook her head, partly to assure Piper that Jason was in fact, not homophobic, and also at the ridiculousness that the girl didn't know he loved her. Before she could ask Piper any more questions, Jason himself appeared at the door of the cafeteria. Piper brightened when she saw him and bumped her key ring, keychain and all, back into her bag and out of sight.

"I was looking for you Pipes," Jason greeted as he crossed the cafeteria in a few long strides.

Piper flashed him a wide smile. "Reyna was just helping me with some chemistry. Are you ready to go work on your History report?" she asked him.

Jason nodded and waved briefly at Reyna. She nodded to him, feeling a bit like a third wheel, and then Reyna nodded to Piper too. If Piper didn't feel comfortable revealing her sexuality to everyone yet, then Reyna certainly wasn't going to be the one to break the news to everyone. Piper looked very at ease and Reyna knew that she was handling the situation with caution, but also very admirably.

Reyna scooped her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder. "I have some Student Gov paper work to do, so I'll leave you two to work," she explained vaguely. Her friends exchanged looks before they each flashed her secret thankful looks. Reyna just winked, letting them try and interpret her meaning.

She strode out of the cafeteria and heard Piper laugh loudly. Jason's chuckle followed and Reyna felt a pang in her chest. She reminded herself that Piper was her friend, a very nice person and the one that Jason liked. She was doing the right thing by leaving them together.

* * *

The incident in the cafeteria was the last time that Piper's sexuality was openly addressed for almost two years and Reyna was surprisingly all right with it. She knew, through private conversations, that Annabeth and Leo were informed as was a new addition to the group, Hazel. Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, Percy and Jason were all still left in the dark on the subject.

In senior year, Reyna was swamped. She was working hard on all her university and scholarship applications and she was running a tight ship as the honoured Student Government President. She still found time to hang out with her friends, but it was never quite the extent it used to be.

As a result, things happened and new inside jokes were created that Reyna didn't understand. For once she felt like she finally understood what other people thought, seeing her group of such tightly knit friends. They were very exclusive, but at the same time, it hurt Reyna to think about the people she cared about like that, so she shoved her negativity away.

One evening, after a particularly long Student Gov meeting, Reyna was making her way out of the school when she heard loud voices and laughter. Her curiosity got the better of her and she took a detour towards Piper's locker hallway. There was a door open and Reyna cautiously peered inside.

An eccentric group of 20 or so students were sitting in a big circle. The group was made up of kids from freshman year to senior year. Reyna recognized Piper and a redhead named Rachel from her year, and a blonde kid next to Piper from sophomore year. His name was Will and he was always getting picked on for being gay, but he took pride in it.

Reyna realized slowly what group this was. It was GSA and she was standing awkwardly just outside the doorway, looking in at her friend. She stepped away quickly and took a few steps to distance herself from the door. Nobody inside had noticed her, but there was a boy standing by the lockers behind her. He was dressed in black and by some miracle Reyna remembered his name was Nico.

He had a hard look on his face and almost looked ashamed to be seen at the door of the meeting. Reyna bit her lip. Nico was a loner and he was two years younger than her. However, the caring part of her saw his dark eyes and wondered how much hurt he'd endured trying to hide his true self. She forced herself to give him a diplomatic nod and hide her emotions.

"I won't say anything if you don't," he muttered gruffly, catching her off guard.

Before Reyna could even reply, Nico was disappearing down the hallway without another word. She took a deep breath in and headed for the doors. She had almost made it all the way, when someone called out to her. Reyna turned and saw Piper standing at the door of the classroom.

"Reyna!" she called again, grinning. "I thought it was you," she admitted.

Reyna walked hesitantly back towards her friend. Piper was wearing scruffy sneakers and a loose Hello Kitty t-shirt. Her jeans were worn through on the knees and she had a green feather braided into her hair. She looked stunning as usual and Reyna felt very different in her neat purple shirt and ordinary black jeans.

"Were you just checking out the meeting?" Piper asked, multi-coloured eyes wide with curiosity.

"No," Reyna snapped on impulse. She swallowed her shame. "I was actually just on my way home from a meeting for the Winter Dance and I heard people talking," she explained slowly.

Piper nodded and Reyna noticed the spark in her friend had fizzled out slightly. It was almost like Piper had been disappointed. She smiled at Reyna anyways and waved. "Well I've got to go, but tell Jason hi for me if you see him." She ducked back inside the classroom and Reyna was alone in the hallway.

Jason and Piper were kind of dating. They hung out alone a lot and Reyna knew that they had kissed multiple times, but they refused to define their relationship. Reyna wasn't over Jason. At this point, Reyna was ready to admit that she would probably never be over Jason.

They were still best friends, and out of their whole group of friends, Reyna hung out with him the most. Their time spent together however, didn't even come close to rivalling the time that Jason and Piper spent together. Reyna was envious of Piper, but she shoved her feelings down and forced herself to be happy. She had a bright future ahead and Reyna focused on that instead.

* * *

In April, Octavian almost ruined everything. He called Piper a gay slut to her face for refusing to go out with him. The whole cafeteria was stunned into silence. Reyna saw the panic flash on Piper's face, but it was quickly overshadowed by hurt and discomfort. Jason didn't need any more excuses-Octavian was already a pain in everyone's ass-and slugged him right in the face.

After the situation had been explained and defused to the principal, everyone was let off with a warning. Reyna and her friends gathered in the courtyard behind the office. Percy and Leo were raving about what an awesome shot Jason had got in and praised him for finally doing it.

Reyna watched Piper. She looked more ashamed than Reyna had ever seen her before and her eyes were a dull brown colour. Annabeth and Hazel sat on either side of the girl silently, but also almost as a protective barrier. Jason was watching his unofficial girlfriend with a very concerned look on his face.

"I'm not a gay slut," Piper said suddenly. Her voice was weary, but also determined. Reyna's back stiffened. She could almost feel where this conversation was headed.

"And no one but Octavian believes that you are and he's full of shit," Percy finished, crossing his arms.

"But," Piper argued, "he's not wrong either." Her eyes changed to a dark hazel colour and she looked right at Jason. Reyna's heart pounded. "I'm not straight. I'm bi."

None of the girls reacted, but they all looked as if someone had just dropped a bomb, which, in the figurative sense, someone had. Percy's jaw dropped and he couldn't get a word out. Leo frowned. Reyna knew he had known, but this probably wasn't how he expected Piper to tell the others. Frank scratched the back of his head and locked eyes with Hazel, who simply smiled.

Reyna watched Jason. His blue eyes had started wide, but they were narrowing. Sharp hurt crossed his face and Reyna fought the itch in her hand to reach for him. He let out a short breath and didn't move his eyes from Piper. She knew he was hurt. It wasn't every day that you found your almost-girlfriend was hiding something this big from you.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked, looking disappointed.

Piper's hackles rose. She looked defensive and a little unnerved. "Look Jason, it was my secret to tell so back off!"

"I just figured that you'd tell me things like that!" he replied sharply.

"God! You're not my boyfriend so just butt out!" Piper snapped in reply, throwing her hands up. Reyna knew she had said the exact wrong thing and Piper seemed to realize it too.

Without another word, Jason turned and walked off, shoulders tense and back stiff. Reyna knew that posture. It was a mirror image of her defensive body language. Piper tried to get up from the table, but her legs tangled with Annabeth's and Jason disappeared back into the school. She stared after him, eyes turning to a dark blue. Reyna turned to walk after Jason.

"I'll find him," she assured the group. No one said anything, but as she walked off, no one followed her.

* * *

Jason was exactly where she expected him to be. He'd hidden out under the small canopy of trees on the far side of the football field. His bag was tossed haphazardly in the dirt beside him and he was lying on his back, studying the fragmented sky. Reyna smoothed over a patch of dirt and sat next to him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked, almost tentatively. He raised an arm and let it flop down over his eyes.

"Yes and no," Reyna replied. Jason lifted his arm a little and looked at her. "You have a right to be upset with her for not telling you, but you overreacted. She was right too. It's her secret and honestly, you guys haven't put a stupid label on what you have so technically she's also right in not calling you her boyfriend."

Jason paused, absorbing her words. "You knew didn't you?"

Reyna froze. When he stared at her, she finally nodded. "Since sophomore year, but I was the first and I don't think about it anymore."

"She's never put her moves to work on you?" he asked bitterly.

"Jason!" Reyna snapped, feeling offended. "Piper is as in love with you as you are with her. Maybe if you'd stop being so damn accusatory and blockheaded, you'd see that!"

Jason flinched. "She's in love with me?"

Reyna let out a long breath. "Why do you think she's put up with you for so long?" she asked.

Jason looked at her again. He had the look of a puppy and Reyna's heart fluttered. "Why do you?"

She coughed, pretending to not understand. "Why do I what?"

"Put up with me," he clarified.

"Well," she began, flicking his arm. "It may have something to do with the whole best friends for thirteen years thing."

Jason smiled. "Right," he said. He paused and removed his arm from his face. "So you think that Piper loves me?"

"She's a crazy unique person Jase, and yes I think she loves you very much. So maybe, if you want to not be so offended when she says you're not her boyfriend, you should actually go label your thing," Reyna reminded.

Jason sat up so fast that Reyna was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He leaned towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. She wasn't expecting it, so she went stiff on contact. Jason was warm and strong and familiar and Reyna finally let her arms wrap around him back. The hug was friendly and strictly so and there was a deep part of Reyna that wished it wasn't. She squashed it.

"Go get your girl," she encouraged. Jason grinned at her, stood, grabbed his bag and took off.

Reyna remained sitting in the shade of the trees after he left. Jason loved Piper, Piper loved Jason and Reyna loved Jason. She knew he loved her back, but in a very different way. It was bittersweet, but at least she knew he'd be happy.

She wasn't alone for long. Annabeth was very good at telling when Reyna was upset. She was also very good at comfort with and without words. Annabeth sat next to Reyna, where Jason had been sitting, and bumped their shoulders together. Reyna returned the action, but with less enthusiasm.

"You okay Rey?" Annabeth asked after a minute.

Finally letting her walls down, Reyna curled her knees into her chest and shook her head. Annabeth's arm was around her shoulders in a flash, tucking the brunette in close. Reyna took several deep, calming breaths. She refused to cry. She had never cried in front of anyone except her sister.

"I'm in love with Jason," Reyna choked out. "And he's in love with Piper and Piper is in love with him and," she broke off, voice dying and thoughts muddling. She loved Jason. Piper was her friend. But she admired Piper's courage and other characteristics in a way that was unlike what she felt for Jason, but it was also different from what she felt for Annabeth or Hazel.

"I'm sorry," the blonde replied softly. "You've always loved him, haven't you?" Reyna could only nod mutely. Annabeth breathed in. It rattled in her chest and Reyna got the impression that Annabeth was trying to influence Reyna and even out her sporadic breathing.

"There's another thing," Reyna continued.

"Piper," Annabeth interrupted. Reyna looked at her, surprised. Annabeth just shrugged. "Honestly I think we're all a little in love with Piper. She's wonderful and different and just has a charm about her that no one else has. I mean, I love Percy, but Piper's probably a close second."

"I guess she's rubbing off on us. We're all turning bisexual," Reyna joked. She tried to put lightness in her voice, but it fell flat.

Annabeth smiled anyways. "More like Piper-sexual." Reyna laughed at that. "Look Reyna, Jason and Piper love each other, yes, but they also really care for you."

"I know," Reyna interrupted and she was surprised to know that she actually did understand. She may not share the same connection with Jason that Piper did, but he was her best friend and Piper was also one of her closest friends. "They deserve the best."

"And you and I and Frank and Leo and Percy will fight everyone who tries to take that from them because we're all friends. We love each other and we'll protect each other. Whether that means protecting Piper because she's attracted to two genders, or protecting Leo because he's grieving his mom. It's the same thing because we're a family. When one of us is down, we pick each other up and we get better," Annabeth explained. Her ponytail brushed Reyna's shoulder and the dark-haired girl smiled.

"Together," Reyna finished.

"Together," Annabeth promised. She laid her head on top of Reyna's and patted her shoulder. "But, for now you're allowed to act like a girl with a broken heart and I'm allowed to act like your confidant."

Reyna muffled a giggle. "Thanks Annabeth."

* * *

Seven years later when Reyna watched Tristan McLean rub tears from his eyes at the ceremony, her own eyes were perfectly dry. Piper looked beautiful and Jason looked dashing in his suit. Annabeth, Reyna, and Hazel were dressed in the same dress and Piper had managed to find one that was flattering for the three vastly different girls. Leo, Frank and Percy all looked a little uncomfortable in their suits, but it was to be expected. None of them were really all for formal wear.

When the vows were exchanged and the rings given and the kiss shared, Reyna waited for the pain. Where she had once experience a sharp pain whenever she saw them together was now only a dull ache. She smiled. Piper and Jason stepped off the alter, hand in hand and Reyna could only see the picture from her imagination: all their friends and family gathered around holding up a polished silver platter with the most amazing lives that anyone could want.

And Piper and Jason were married. And Reyna was happy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just a tribute to one of my favourite characters. Despite how I may have written her in the past, I do very much enjoy Reyna's character. In this fic, she loves Jason, but with Piper there are moments when she can question that, and that is actually based off of my own experience and sexual identity. I headcanon bi!Piper and I actually enjoyed writing her. I hope I wasn't offensive in any way to the community and instead that the story was enjoyable.

Follow me on Tumblr for frequent updates (nicolewrites) or find me on AO3 too (nicole_writes)

-Nicole


End file.
